Living Together
by SKSuncloud
Summary: Rachel is living in a studio apartment with Kurt and Blaine in New York. Short, Rachel POV, Klaine.


**A/N**- Written for my flatmate as an incentive for me to go sit through class on a particularly bad-weather day.

* * *

><p><strong>Living Together<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel was headed home to the studio apartment she shared with Kurt and Blaine. Some people had thought it would be weird for her to share such close quarters with a couple of boys, but honestly she'd lived with two gay men her entire life. Kurt was her best friend and Blaine was polite and, other than not having enough space for everyone's clothes, it had just never been a problem. They were both fastidiously clean and stylish, so the apartment was decorated perfectly and tidier than her own bedroom at home. With space for only one queen bed, they'd discussed a screen or a curtain, but with their fluctuating schedules, who slept on which side of the bed never really seemed to matter. She'd wake up curled up with one or the other of them, or they'd be cuddled together or one of them—usually Blaine, because Kurt would just snuggle in regardless—would come in late and sleep on the couch.<p>

That morning she'd woken up early face to face and holding hands with Kurt. Blaine was spooned protectively around the boy's back, his face pressed into the crook of Kurt's neck. It occurred to her that she was definitely living someone else's ideal fantasy.

She leaned in and kissed Kurt's nose, which made it twitch, then kissed Blaine's cheek before she got up to do her morning routine. She was clean and prettied up and out the door by 6:45 for her morning coffee and the walk to her first class. She had two classes that morning, one at 8am and another at 9. Then she'd have to stick around till noon when rehearsals started. She'd planned to spend all day at the theater and get in late, like normal, but when classes were done and she strolled in with her lunch in hand at 10:30, she was met with a sign telling her rehearsal was cancelled.

She ate outside in the sun, then walked back home and unlocked the door to her flat. Neither of the boys had rehearsal or music lessons that day and both were taking afternoon or night classes, so she was hoping she'd find them how she'd left them; wrapped around each other, breathing deeply. She considered snuggling in again for a long nap, but decided she'd just change and head to the gym instead.

Upon opening the door, she wished the bed wasn't in clear view of the doorway.

A surge of bare skin met her. Kurt was lying on his back, skin flushed, fingers digging into the sheets. Blaine's head was between his legs, halfway down his erect cock. His hands were cradling Kurt's thighs. Kurt's hips bucked up to meet him and he moaned. Blaine's lips were just leaving the head, tongue lingering at the tip, when they were both startled by her entry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rachel yelled from the doorway, "Sorry!"

Blaine's head jerked back from Kurt's dick and he sat up, flailing for something to cover up with. He rolled off the bed, taking the covers that had been around their bare ankles with him and wrapping them frantically around his waist. Kurt, gasping, fully exposed, and bright red, groped for the pillows and pulled one over himself yelling, "Rachel!"

Her hand was already over her eyes and she'd turned her head. "Sorry!" she yelled again, "Sorry! Sorry! I should have called!"

"W-we thought you had rehearsal," Blaine tried to explain, still trying to figure out the blankets as he pulled them around himself.

"It got cancelled!" she squeaked, took a deep breath as the rustling died down, then peeked through her fingers. She dropped her hand and snickered, then outright laughed at them.

They were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, facing her, eyes on the ground like a couple of kids who had done something they weren't supposed to. Blaine was wrapped half in the sheet with his chest and shoulders exposed. His hands were carefully placed in his lap, probably helping to cover his erection. Kurt was bright red. He was hugging two pillows now, and was leaned over them, covering as much of his torso as he could, legs crossed.

"You guys!" she giggled, shutting the door behind her. Kurt shot her a glare and would have tossed a pillow in her direction as well if they weren't currently in use. Rachel wiped a tear from her eye. "I am so sorry! Sorry! Oh my god, you're so cute!" she walked past them to the closet to get her sweats.

"What is so funny?" Kurt demanded, turning bodily toward Blaine to continue facing her as she came around the side of the bed since he had nothing to cover his back side.

"You guys look like you're waiting for me to yell at you!" she tried not to snort while she was giggling.

"We're so sorry, Rachel. We didn't mean for you to… to see that…" Blaine tried.

"No, no! It is completely okay. I understand. I'm just gonna grab my stuff and get outta your hair so you can get back to… ah… going at each other." She threw them a thumbs up and stuffed her things sloppily into her book bag rather than stumble about the room over the boys' discarded pajamas searching for her gym bag.

Blaine's fingers were already running along the inside of Kurt's knee. Kurt's lips were parted and his face was entirely red. He was watching her, but Blaine was watching him again, pupils dilated. He kissed Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's eyes flicked back to him.

"I'll just slip out for a few hours. Let you two know when I'm coming home again!" she said, cheerily, grabbing he door handle.

"We'll wash the sheets," Kurt mumbled as she exited.

She hadn't even closed the door before Kurt's hands were on Blaine's face, drawing him into a kiss and pulling him back down on top of himself. Blaine was pushing the pillows out of the way, grabbing Kurt's hipbone and running his hand us his boyfriend's side.

She locked the door and turned her back to it, breathing deeply for a few moments and fanning her cheeks. Never again would she be coming home early without calling. Something bumped inside and she felt herself go even redder, then turned on her heel and quickly walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- No, there's no Finn in Rachel's life. She's not getting any. Neither of us can stand Finn and this fic is for my flatmate. Hope you liked it, dear! ;)


End file.
